Ángeles de muerte y música
by Mydri
Summary: COMPLETO! Tsuzuki e Hisoka se embarcan en una misión rutinaria. No se imaginaban que durante ella se reencontrarían con... es mi primer fic, me encantaría recibir muchas reviews
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!** Éste es mi primer fan-fic, no solo de _Yami no Matsuei_ sino de todos. Nunca antes había hecho algo así y espero vuestra piedad y vuestros reviews… quizás sea demasiado pretenciosa estrenándome con un fic tan largo… en realidad ya lo tengo escrito y son unos 5 capítulos, los iré subiendo cuando tenga unas cuantas reviews y si éstas son positivas (no os voy a fastidiar subiendo cosas que no gustan), así que ya sabéis: si lo leéis y os gusta (y si no también), dadme vuestra opinión sincera y así podréis conocer el final… por cierto, perdonad por el título cursi, no se me ocurría nada…

**Atención:** Este fic se desarrolla unos añitos después de la saga _el Trino del Diablo_. No sé exactamente cual es la cronología establecida, ni el tiempo que pasa entre saga y saga… así que simplemente imaginaros que pasaron unos años desde entonces…

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes (perdonadme si parecen un poco alejados de su caracterización) y el contexto de la historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Yoko Matsushita, loada sea (Mydri se inclina)

**Ángeles de muerte y música**

Tengo hambre...

Cállate, Tsuzuki.

Caía la tarde y empezaba a hacer frío: estaba terminando el invierno y, aunque durante el día ya hacía calor, el sol se lo llevaba consigo tan pronto como rozaba la línea del horizonte. Era un atardecer normal en la ciudad, la gente paseaba inmersa en sus tareas, ignorando que dos shinigamis caminaban entre ellos.

Mira Hisoka...- Asato Tsuzuki señaló a un pequeño establecimiento en la calle de enfrente- es una pastelería... ¡déjame parar un momento!

¡Ni hablar!- Hisoka Kurosaki cogió de la mano a su compañero, como si fuese una mamá antes de cruzar la carretera con su niño de 5 años- comprarás la tienda entera y no nos quedará dinero para el hotel.

Tatsumi ha sido muy rácano esta vez... cada día recorta más el presupuesto para las misiones- Tsuzuki hizo una mueca mientras su estómago crujía con hambre. Le gustaba Tatsumi, pero era tan estricto que a veces desesperaba.

Hisoka le soltó la mano de un tirón, se puso frente a él y se erizó como un gato, dispuesto al ataque.

¡SI WATARI Y TÚ NO HUBIESEIS DESTROZADO MEDIA OFICINA CON AQUEL ESTÚPIDO EXPERIMENTO, TATSUMI NO TE HABRÍA RECORTADO EL SUELDO Y AHORA NO TENDRÍAMOS QUE CONFORMARNOS CON UN HOTELUCHO DE MALA MUERTE!- los gritos del joven shinigami fueron tan altos que la gente que paseaba a su alrededor se les quedó mirando.

Ante los berridos de Hisoka, Tsuzuki se encogió y su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras se ponía en forma chibi.

Lo siento...

El muchacho rubio chasqueó la lengua.

Anda, sigamos.- se sacó de la cazadora una foto del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

¿Qué es eso?

Una foto de Kenichi Sakurazawa.- contestó Hisoka simplemente.

Ah...- Tsuzuki asintió, totalmente en blanco.

¿Qué pasa?

Y... ¿quién es Kenichi Sakurazawa?

Tsuzuki... no me fastidies...

Hisoka se había puesto rojo de furia. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas de...

¿Es tu novio?- inquirió Tsuzuki, obviamente malinterpretando el sonrojo de su compañero.

Asato sintió más que vio cómo la mano de Hisoka volaba hasta su nuca y le dislocaba las vértebras.

¡ES… LA MADRE QUE TE TRAJO AL MUNDO!- el muchacho tomó aire y paciencia y empezó a refrescarle la memoria a su compañero (que se había quedado con cara de "¿eh¿_mi _madre? Ahora sí que no entiendo nada…"). Seguramente, pensó Hisoka, el hambre estaba matando sus neuronas (llevaba media hora sin comer, lo cual era un récord para Asato)- Kenichi Sakurazawa es el muchacho cuya alma debemos llevar a juicio. Su nombre apareció en el kikesi hace dos meses pero aún no ha llegado al Más Allá.

¡Ah! Ya recuerdo.- Tsuzuki le robó la foto a su compañero- qué pena... es muy jovencito...

Hisoka contempló la foto y asintió. Se trataba de un chaval de unos 16 años, pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes y chispeantes. Sin saber por qué, en cuanto viera aquella foto, el muchacho había sentido lástima de él. El shinigami había supuesto que era porque sabía lo que era abandonar el mundo tan pronto...

¿Qué sabemos de él?

No mucho. Es de familia acomodada, vive con su abuela desde que hace dos meses sus padres y sus dos hermanas murieron en un accidente de coche. En el Ministerio suponen que él también debería haber muerto allí, pero algo le mantiene atado a este mundo.- Hisoka tomó aire- también sabemos que estudia en el instituto Hakuro y que…

¿Hakuro?- interrumpió Tsuzuki- Me suena ese nombre...

Claro que te suena, tonto.- Hisoka bufó- Es un prestigioso centro donde estudian los jóvenes genios musicales. Es muy conocido.

Ah, debe ser por eso.

Los dos shinigamis doblaron una esquina, solo para que Hisoka chocase de golpe contra un hombre joven. El chico en cuestión debía ir corriendo a toda pastilla, porque el encontronazo fue brutal: Hisoka perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó al suelo, con el cuerpo del otro encima. La foto de Kenichi y una bolsa que llevaba el otro salieron volando por los aires.

¡Qué daño!- Hisoka se frotó la nuca.

Lo... lo siento...

No pasa nada...

El shinigami abrió los ojos y, por un momento, creyó que se había caído bajo un espejo. Su voz se ahogó en el fondo de su garganta mientras sus propios ojos lo miraban desde arriba, abiertos como platos, aunque el rostro que los enmarcaba era bastante distinto, más afilado y pulido.

Hisoka...- murmuró el dueño de aquellos ojos, incrédulo. Pronto su expresión se deshizo en una sonrisa alegre mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al shinigami a incorporarse- Eres Hisoka Kurosaki¿verdad?

Tsuzuki había estado recogiendo la bolsa y la foto caídas. Pronto las volvió a dejar caer cuando vio a los dos chicos, uno enfrente del otro. El shinigami de ojos violetas lo reconoció enseguida.

¡Hijiriiii!- Tsuzuki saltó sobre el muchacho (más bien fue un placaje) y lo abrazó.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

**Continuará…**

**Comentarios:** ¡Bueno, ya está¡Lo he empezado! Este capítulo es bastante soso, pero intentaré que los demás sean más llevaderos… jujuju… e intentaré meter algo de shonen-ai… por cierto… ¿os he dicho que ADORO a Hijiri? Me da pena tener que mostrarlo de mayor en este fic, me gustaría que lo vieseis siempre igual de jovencito que Hisoka… en fin, intentaré sacar provecho de eso…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

·-Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en tu casa, Hijiri.- Tsuzuki se acomodó en el confortable sofá del salón.- nuestra economía no es nada boyante.

·-¡Ni un problema!- el chico sonrió mientras les servía un té y un trozo de pastel, que Tsuzuki devoró al instante- me encanta volver a veros, tenéis un aspecto excelente.

·-Tú también.- afirmó Tsuzuki.

En efecto, durante aquellos tres años Hijiri había cambiado, y para mejor. Cuando lo conocieran, era un chico delgadito y pálido idéntico a Hisoka, pero ahora solo guardaban un breve parecido: Hijiri había crecido un par de centímetros y su cuerpo había perdido los últimos vestigios de la niñez, dejando en su lugar una figura envidiable y adulta. La delicada belleza de su rostro se había reafirmado con el tiempo, aunque sus ojos no habían perdido la chispa de inocencia y vitalidad de antaño. Tsuzuki se percató de lo jóvenes que resultaban aquellos ojos en un rostro tan bello y adulto. Sus cabellos negros caían sobre su frente y enmarcaban sus mejillas, camuflando un poco más al chico que había sido.

·-Me encanta serviros de ayuda, después de todo lo que hicisteis por mí…- Hijiri sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y acogedora, aunque su gesto estuvo especialmente dirigido a Tsuzuki.- pero me temo que apenas voy a poderos servir de nada más. Aparte de que no me apetece nada volver a meterme en un follón con demonios, explosiones y cosas raras, últimamente ando muy liado.

En ese preciso momento, sonó el teléfono del recibidor. Hijiri se disculpó con sus invitados y corrió a contestar, dejando a Hisoka y a Tsuzuki solos.

·-Está muy guapo¿verdad?- Tsuzuki sonrió mientras le metía mano al pastel de Hisoka (quiero decir, al dulce… no al chico, aunque os pueda parecer que Hisoka es un pastel ;) ).

·-Sí…

El mayor de los shinigamis miró a su joven compañero con preocupación. Aunque había intentado mantenerse afable y cordial, desde que se habían encontrado con Hijiri, Hisoka estaba extraño, mucho más ausente y reservado de lo que solía ser. El pequeño shinigami miraba los reflejos que hacía el té sobre la porcelana de la taza, mordisqueándose el labio inferior en un gesto ausente aunque… ¿era tristeza lo que brillaba tenuemente más allá del color de sus ojos? Tsuzuki se preocupó al temerse que era así.

·-Estoy bien, Tsuzuki.- Hisoka bebió un sorbo de té, sin ganas. El shinigami de mayor edad había olvidado que su amigo le leía los pensamientos a la primera de cambio- solo un poco cansado.

·-Puedes ir a acostarte un ratito, si quieres.- Hijiri había aparecido de la nada, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta- te avisaré cuando esté preparada la cena. Solo tengo una cama libre, espero que a uno de los dos no le moleste dormir en la mía…

Hisoka abrió los ojos y se sonrojó.

·-Obviamente, yo dormiré en el sofá.- se apresuró a puntualizar su anfitrión.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado y, con una ligera disculpa, desapareció por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados. Tsuzuki e Hijiri se quedaron solos en el salón.

·-¿Está molesto conmigo por algo?- preguntó el muchacho.

·-¿Contigo?- Tsuzuki parpadeó- ¿Por qué?

·-Me da la sensación…- Hijiri chasqueó la lengua- no sé, es como si me evitase… en fin- sacudió las manos- ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena, Tsuzuki?

El shinigami saltó de alegría en su forma chibi.

·-¡Sí¡Me encanta cocinar!

La cocina de Hijiri era pequeñita y confortable, provista de una nevera bien llena, para alegría de Tsuzuki.

·-Por cierto¿quién llamó antes?- preguntó el mayor, abriendo la alacena en busca de algo dulce y/o delicioso.

·-Mi aprendiz.- contestó Hijiri. Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en sus finos labios- le estoy dando clases de violín, viene todas las tardes a practicar. Es un chico muy entusiasta, seguro que te cae bien. Me recuerda un poco a ti…- el joven le miró directamente a los ojos y, sin querer, se sonrojó un poco.

No hacía falta ser émpata como Hisoka para advertir el tono dulce y ensoñador que había cobrado la última frase de Hijiri, pero Tsuzuki decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Hisoka se tumbó sobre la cama. Estaba más despierto que una lechuga, pero no le apetecía nada quedarse con sus compañeros en el salón. Corrió las cortinas, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y la mordió con fuerza.

Ver a Hijiri le había trastocado más de lo que imaginaba. Trabajar en Meifu con sus compañeros le había hecho creer que el tiempo se había detenido a partir del momento de su muerte: ni él mismo ni ninguno de sus amigos (Tsuzuki, Watari o Tatsumi) había cambiado un ápice durante todos aquellos años. Y hasta ese día, nunca le había sucedido que se reencontrase con uno de los implicados en un caso, salvo Muraki, y ese pez de invernadero tampoco parecía cambiar con el tiempo. Sin embargo, Hijiri le había devuelto a la realidad, y había despertado varios dolores que se habían adormecido bajo los días pasados junto a Tsuzuki.

Cuando le habían conocido por primera vez, verle había sido como mirarse en un espejo, era su viva imagen. Y sin embargo, ahora… había crecido. Su cuerpo había florecido con los años y también sus pensamientos, el shinigami había podido percibirlos con claridad. El muchacho se miró las manos, de dedos largos y finos: las manos de un niño débil e indefenso que ya nunca crecería. Tumbado sobre la cama, Hisoka se preguntó con angustia si él mismo se hubiese convertido en un adulto como Hijiri de haber sobrevivido…

_Si Muraki nunca… _

La bilis amarga ardió al fondo de su garganta, apretó con fuerza los nudillos y contuvo la respiración mientras los recuerdos acudían a él sin ser llamados.

_Su pequeño cuerpo temblando en el suelo…_

_Aquellas caricias repugnantes…_

_El dolor ardiente…_

Dos voces en la cocina lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, lo cual fue un alivio.

·-¡Agh!- era Hijiri. Se estaba riendo- ¿Pero qué le has puesto, Tsuzuki?

·-Pues sal de ésta fina…

·-¡Eso es azúcar, bobo!

·-¿Quéeeee?- Tsuzuki debía estar en su forma chibi- Perdona Hijiri… lo he fastidiado…

·-¡Para nada¡Es un sabor muy especial¡Prueba un poco!

Algo ardió en el corazón de Hisoka al oír las risas de aquellos dos. Era un sentimiento angustioso y posesivo, mezclado con una especie de odio, le hacía enfermar de furia y resentimiento… no entendía muy bien a qué venía exactamente ese ataque repentino y despiadado… de celos.

_Acaso…_

¿Por qué estaba celoso de Hijiri?

**Continuará…**

**Comentarios:** Bueno, ya está en segundo capítulo. Me ha gustado mucho escribir la segunda parte, me encanta explorar los sentimientos de los personajes, aunque ahora que lo releo veo que me ha quedado bastante mediocre… le doy demasiadas vueltas a todo y al final la historia no avanza… en fin, el capítulo 3 será enorme, así que agarraos a las trenzas. Y ahoraaaa contestaré un poquitín a mis adoradas reviews,

**Crazybaby:** ¡Eres la primera persona que me ha hecho una review¡Gracias, muchas gracias! En realidad, mi texto original sí tenía guiones al comienzo de los diálogos, pero se esfumaron misteriosamente al colgar la historia y luego no sabía como arreglarlo (soy imbécil, algún día me suicidaré). En este capítulo he puestopunto y guión antes de los diálogos, espero que se vean.A mí Muraki no me gusta nada… no creo que salga en esta historia. Y el título es una mari·$&, de la burra no me bajo.

**KenKo-Kun:** ¡Te quiero¡Cásate conmigo! No sabes la alegría que me has dado con tu review, la verdad es que tenía muchos nervios y me has tranquilizado un montón. Me encanta que la gente con más talento que yo (fácil) me anime

**Megumi:** ¡Nunca me cansaré de deciros gracias¡En serio, me animáis un montón! Uy, ya verás el baticao de sentimientos que se arma ahí, espero que nadie se líe demasiado y si es así¡avisad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

·-¡Ni de coña, Tsuzuki!- gritó Hijiri- ¡Eres mi invitado y no voy a permitir que duermas en un sofá piojoso y manchado de restos de pastel!

·-¡Porfa Hijiri!- el shinigami juntó las palmas de las manos, suplicando- ¡En el salón hay tele¡Podré ver la teletienda¡No puedo resistirme a los anuncios de media hora de colchones hinchables y quemagrasas fraudulentos!

·-Está bien: te llevaré la tele al dormitorio.

·-Pero… yo no quiero echarte de tu cama, Hijiri…

Tsuzuki miró a su anfitrión con ojos de chibi (ergo corderito degollado) desde su esquina del sofá. Era pasada medianoche, los dos se habían quedado levantados hasta tarde viendo una película de terror de bajo presupuesto (cuando digo bajo, quiero decir que al monstruo se le veían los tenis por debajo del disfraz), petiscando del delicioso "curry azucarado y súper-especiado", cortesía de Tsuzuki, y de una bolsita de caramelos de limón. Hisoka no se había presentado a cenar, cuando habían ido a llamarle les había contestado desde el fondo de la cama que se encontraba un poco mareado y que no le apetecía comer nada. Sentado en el sofá, Asato miró con resignación a la puerta cerrada al fondo del pasillo. Así era Hisoka: una barrera inescrutable y fría.

·-¿Tsuzuki?- Hijiri le dio un golpecito a su amigo en el brazo.- ¿qué pasa? De pronto te has quedado muy callado.

El shinigami miró a la tele, que seguía encendida, aunque no le prestó atención a las imágenes.

·-Estaba pensando…- murmuró al fin- bah, déjalo.

El violinista tomó la mano de Tsuzuki y se acercó un poco a él.

·-No, no, cuéntamelo.- insistió- seguro que si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor.

·-Nada, es que a veces Hisoka actúa de una manera tan extraña… y aunque sabe que yo me preocupo por él, nunca me dice nada.

Hijiri lo miró en silencio durante un par de segundos, luego se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó contra Tsuzuki.

·-Bueno, no le des importancia: Hisoka es así.- le dijo, cerrando los ojos y bostezando- aunque si no sabe apreciar tus sentimientos, quizás sea que no los merece.

·-¿En serio crees eso?

El violinista usó el brazo de Tsuzuki como si fuese una almohada, y gruñó suavemente.

·-En realidad…- volvió a bostezar- no creo que sea bueno torturarse con esas cosas. Puede no contártelo por muchos motivos: quizás le da vergüenza, o no sea para tanto y te estés montando tu propia paranoia. O simplemente es que hay secretos que es mejor llevarlos a la tumba… ah, perdona, es una forma de hablar, ya me entiendes.- a estas alturas, Hijiri estaba casi dormido- hmmm, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte… a Hisoka también, pero sobre todo a ti, no sabes cuanto me alegro… significas mucho para mí¿sabes?

Tsuzuki miró la figura acurrucada de Hijiri con una sonrisa suave. Recordó que había sido él quien le había sacado de las pesadillas que creara Sagatanás al entrometerse en sus recuerdos.

…_Te quiero…vuelve con nosotros…_

·-Tú también significas mucho para mí.

·-Perdonad.

La voz fría y seca de Hisoka sorprendió a Tsuzuki desde el pasillo. Es shinigami se revolvió en el sofá para mirar al muchacho, con Hijiri aún colgado del brazo y medio dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Hisoka escuchándoles?

·-Hisoka…- fue lo único que logró articular. A parte del susto, Tsuzuki se sorprendió al ver que su compañero seguía totalmente vestido y estaba totalmente pálido.

·-Era para deciros que bajaseis el volumen del televisor.- le interrumpió Hisoka fríamente. Le temblaba un poco la voz y sus ojos, verdes y helados, estaban clavados en Hijiri.- no me deja dormir.

Apenas acabó de decir esto, el joven shinigami se dio la vuelta y casi corrió de nuevo a sumergirse en la oscuridad de su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo que hizo que Hijiri diese un respingo y le clavase las uñas a Tsuzuki.

·-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, aturdido.- me había quedado adormilado…

_

* * *

_

_¡MALDITO SEA¡MALDITO SEA, MALDITO SEA!_

…

_No lo entiendo…_

_¿Qué diablos me está pasando?_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tsuzuki se despertó hecho un ovillo contra el sofá del salón. Tras muchas protestas por parte de Hijiri, el shinigami había conseguido que se acostase en su cama. Tsuzuki se sentó y se permitió un bostezo. El momento de paz le duró muy poco, ya que Hijiri entró en el salón como una centella, mordisqueando un bollo y poniéndose la chaqueta a la vez.

·-¿Qué tal has dormido¿A que ahora te arrepientes de no haber aceptado mi "proposición indecente"?- le comentó al shinigami, y luego se rió- hay bollos dulces y mermelada para desayunar, y podéis preparar té…

Tsuzuki siguió el movimiento del otro recorriendo la habitación, mientras buscaba unas llaves y su cartera por todo el salón.

·-¿Hisoka ya se ha despertado?- preguntó el shinigami.

·-He tumbado a la puerta mientras venía y aún está ahí dentro…- Hijiri se arregló el pelo contra el reflejo de la tele- no sé si los shinigamis os ponéis enfermos pero… no sé, igual al final resulta que solo se encuentra mal. Déjale descansar un rato.

·-Tendríamos que empezar la investigación- dijo Tsuzuki, sin ganas. No le gustaba nada trabajar, y ese día no era una excepción.

·-Tú sabrás…- Hijiri desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Tsuzuki se desperezó y, en contra de lo que le dictaba su naturaleza (abalanzarse sobre la nevera), lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación en la que dormía Hisoka. Lentamente abrió la puerta y un rayito de luz iluminó parte de la habitación: la esquina de una mesita, una chaqueta tirada en el suelo, el perfil del hombro de un muchacho.

Tsuzuki entró sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido, y se acercó a la cama.

·-¿Hisoka?- tosió- ¿Estás despierto?

El pequeño shinigami estaba tumbado en posición fetal, totalmente vestido, con los cabellos claros tapándole el rostro.

_Sigue dormido…_

Tsuzuki se arrodilló junto a la cama y apartó con delicadeza una mecha de cabellos de color miel de la cara de Hisoka. El corazón del shinigami dio un vuelco cuando descubrió los restos de lágrimas secas en las mejillas de su compañero. Eso le sorprendió: Hisoka raras veces lloraba. En lugar de entristecerse, solía enfadarse, y en vez de llorar, se quemaba de furia. Tsuzuki no había tardado mucho tiempo en averiguar que, al igual que los suyos, los sueños del muchacho no eran tranquilos, pero nunca le había visto derramar ni una sola lágrima a causa de ellos. El shinigami hizo una mueca de disgusto en la oscuridad: había creído que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido útiles, que se había ganado la confianza de Hisoka, pero ahora lo dudaba.

_Me pregunto…_

Tsuzuki se acercó un poco más a él, temiendo despertarle. Siempre le había asombrado lo distinto que era Hisoka cuando dormía, era como si se transformase en otra persona: parecía un ángel herido y vulnerable. Y era tan joven… entristecido y a la vez fascinado, Asato acarició con lentitud la piel suave y tersa de la mejilla de su amigo, sin pararse a pensar en qué diría Hisoka si se despertaba.

_Definitivamente…_

Alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta. Tsuzuki dio un brinco del susto y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, dejando a su compañero tan dormido como antes de entrar.

Hijiri había corrido a atender a la llamada. Nada más Tsuzuki escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, una vocecita juvenil y chispeante estalló e invadió toda la casa.

·-¡Profesor Minase!- gritaba. Se tragaba las palabras y apenas tenía aliento, como si estuviese viviendo el momento más emocionante y mágico de toda su vida- ¡le he echado de menos!

·-¡Ken!- éste era Hijiri. Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero muy alegre- ¿Qué haces aquí¡Pasa, hombre, que estás muy pálido!

Inmediatamente, un chiquillo joven apareció a toda pastilla en el salón. Tenía el pelo de un llamativo color rojizo, bajo el cual asomaban unos ojos enormes y verdes que miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad y emoción, decorando un rostro alegre, expresivo y sumamente agradable. Era algo bajito y tenía un aspecto un poco pálido y enfermizo, pero iba bien vestido y en su mano derecha llevaba una caja que debía contener un violín, a juzgar por su forma. En cuanto vio a Tsuzuki, el chico se detuvo en seco y se inclinó a modo de saludo.

·-¡Lo siento, profesor Minase!- le dijo a Hijiri, que venía detrás de él- no sabía que tenía visita…

·-No te preocupes, Ken. ¡Y siéntate!

El niño obedeció sin rechistar. Tsuzuki lo miró de arriba abajo, un poco inquieto; aquel chico le resultaba muy familiar pero… ¿dónde lo había visto antes?

·-¿Qué haces aquí, Ken?- volvió a preguntar Hijiri.

·-¡Oh, profesor, ya le dije ayer que iba a venir a visitarle!

·-Sí, pero te acaban de quitar la escayola ayer¿no deberías estar reposando¿No deberías estar en el instituto¿No deberías…

·-Ah… bueno… es que yo…- las mejillas del muchacho se pusieron tan rojas como su pelo. Tartamudeó durante unos segundos y luego se decidió por el camino más fácil: cambiar de tema- ¡Pero bueno¿No me va a presentar a tu amigo?

Hijiri se dio cuenta de que Tsuzuki estaba plantado en mitad del salón, con una enorme interrogación en lugar de cara.

·-Es verdad, perdona… veamos… Tsuzuki, éste el Kenichi Sakurazawa, el chico del que te hablé ayer…- comenzó Hijiri- y Ken, éste es Asato Tsuzuki, un viejo y gran amigo mío.

_Kenichi Sakurazawa._

Tsuzuki recordó la foto que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y por qué aquel niño le resultaba tan condenadamente familiar.

¡Era el alma al que habían venido a buscar!

* * *

Más voces en el salón despertaron a Hisoka de sus ensoñaciones. El muchacho intentó atrapar los recuerdos de lo que había soñado, pero no lo consiguió. Se estiró en la cama con pereza y miró a su alrededor: juraría haber sentido algo en sueños, como si hubiese alguien durmiendo a su lado y sus emociones se hubiesen filtrado a través de su piel…

_Unos sentimientos tan dulces, pero tan tristes…_

_Una presencia tranquilizadora…_

_Un amor y preocupación sinceros y desinteresados…_

Hisoka se levantó y pestañeó, algo mareado (tensión baja -.-). Seguramente, habrían sido imaginaciones suyas.

**Continuará….**

**Comentarios**¡Este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo¡Me he quedado baldada¡Estoy tan cansada que ya no sé ni lo que he puesto y me entran retortijones de solo pensar en volver a reescribirlo! Creo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero me voy a ir pronto de viaje y quería subir antes un capi… ¡Pero buenooooo! Parece que ya se empieza a ver por dónde van los tiros de este fanfic… en el próximo episodio lo aclararé todo un poco mejor… hmmmm Kenichi es demasiado efervescente¿no creéis? Estoy reestructurando la historia para meter más partes explicatorias en las que se aclare un poco lo que sienten los personajes, eso me lleva trabajo si no quiero tener que reescribir TODO, así que quizás tarde en subir el próximo capítulo.

Reviews al cantoooooooooooo

**Aliena-Wolf: **muchas gracias . Lamento que se te haga corto, ya ves que este capítulo es algo más grande, me ha costado mucho escribirlo (lo rehice unas 6 veces) y espero que lo disfrutes. A mí me también me encanta la parejita Tsuzuki/Hisoka, aunque Hijiri es tan buen partido y luce tan bien al lado de cualquiera de los dos que me siento tentada… (suspiro)

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **Gracias de todo corazón:) .Jejeje a mí me gustaría pensar que Hisoka ya ha reconocido lo que siente, pero creo que alguien tan tozudo como él no admite esas cosas a la primera de cambio… aunque aún no he podido leer la saga de Gensou Kai (después de lo de Kioto), no estoy segura… y bueno, aquí tienes al amigo de Hiji, hace tiempo que mi lema es: "el mundo es un pañuelo."

**Senko-kun:** ¡Hola amiga¡Encantada de volver a leerte! Bueno, ya hemos aclarado eso de lo de "cásate conmigo" (es la emoción del momento, jujuju) y lo del talento, y yo sigo en mis trece ¬o¬.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Durante su larga (kilométrica) carrera de shinigami, Asato Tsuzuki se había enfrentado con muchos casos: algunos de ellos habían sido simples y rutinarios, otros crueles, desgarradores y extremadamente duros. Pero lo que nunca, nunca le había sucedido era que el sujeto a investigar se presentase a desayunar bajo su mismo techo el primer día de trabajo. Y a cada segundo que pasaba, más se temía que aquel caso en particular le iba a dejar destrozado. A su lado, Hisoka (que se había despertado con los gritos de Hijiri y de Kenichi) también parecía como si se acabase de sentar sobre una chincheta, totalmente asombrado al despertarse con el alma perdida en la sala de estar.

·-Hace dos meses sufrí un accidente de coche.- les estaba explicando Kenichi, engullendo bollos a una velocidad que competía con la de Tsuzuki.- me rompí varias costillas, un brazo, me abrí la cabeza y... que más era... hum...

·-Kenichi, que estamos comiendo.

·-Perdone Profesor.- el muchacho inclinó la cabeza.- bueno, el caso es que me quedé tan hecho polvo que no pude ensayar nada con el violín, y el concierto es dentro de dos semanas...

·-¡Hala¿Tan joven y ya das conciertos?- se extrañó Tsuzuki.

Ken negó con la cabeza.

·-No realmente... es más bien un evento anual del instituto, pero me habían encargado interpretar un solo, y necesito practicar para ponerme al día...

·-Ya veo... es todo un logro, de todas formas.

Se quedaron hablando un ratito más, más bien, Kenichi e Hijiri hablaban y los shinigamis asentían o negaban con monosílabos y gruñidos. Durante todo el rato, Tsuzuki se dedicó a contemplar al muchacho...

_Ahí hay algo que falla..._

No era tanto el hecho de que debería estar muerto, como su manera de comportarse: se reía a carcajadas ante cualquier tontería y todo parecía ilusionarle mucho, como un niño pequeño. Daba la impresión de que estuviese actuando, o luchando por mantenerse entretenido. Luego tendría que comentárselo a Hisoka, seguro que él podría decirlo con mayor precisión.

·-¡AAAAAGH¡Qué tarde es!- Kenichi se levantó de un salto tras mirar el reloj- tengo que ir a clase.

Hijiri lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo miró de arriba abajo con preocupación.

·-Pero... ¿vas a ir?- le preguntó- no tienes buen aspecto. Deberías...

El muchacho se zafó del agarre de Hijiri de un rápido tirón, y retrocedió un paso.

·-Voy... claro que voy...- sonrió con nerviosismo- ¡vaya, tengo que ir! Si pierdo más clases no cogeré el ritmo. He dejado la mochila en la puerta... solo tengo que ponerme el uniforme en un segundo y me marcho... ¿me dejas usar tu baño?

·-Sí... claro que sí.

* * *

Ken cerró la puerta a sus espaldas de un portazo y jadeó hasta que su corazón se calmó un poco. Se rascó la piel de la muñeca con un gesto ausente y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que la cabeza empezó a dolerle. Se arañó la cara y lentamente empezó a cambiarse de ropa, mientras intentaba apartar la culpabilidad de su corazón.

Le había contado una sarta de mentiras al profesor, pero ¿qué remedio le quedaba? No quería decirle que cada noche tenía pesadillas, o que aquella mañana se había despertado con la almohada manchada de sangre, y que no sabía de dónde había salido. Tampoco quería contarle el verdadero motivo de su visita, o de su llamada de la pasada noche.

No soportaba estar en su casa. Le recordaba demasiadas cosas. Cuando había vuelto a ella tras el accidente, se había sentido como un extraño profanando un mausoleo, o como un alma errante, algo que había dejado de ser suyo. Las habitaciones cálidas y acogedoras de antaño se habían transformado en un oscuro laberinto claustrofóbico y opresor que intentaba estrangularle. Ya no había lugar para los vivos en aquella casa: a partir de ahora sería el santuario de las almas de sus padres y sus hermanas. Le daba tanto miedo que tenía que huir... por eso no podía contarle nada a Minase.

_Porque si lo hago..._

Kenichi apenas recordaba nada del accidente, ya que iba medio dormido en el asiento trasero del coche. Solo recordaba las luces del otro vehículo, quemándole los ojos como si fuesen las puertas del mismo infierno, y el grito aterrorizado de Yuki y Meiko mientras su madre intentaba desesperadamente esquivar al conductor borracho... después, hubo una explosión de luz y sonido, y entonces Kenichi sintió frío, y la oscuridad lo había arropado...

Había pasado una eternidad inconsciente, en el umbral gélido y cavernoso que separa la vida de la muerte (ahora lo sabía). Desde allí podía oír las voces de su padre, de su madre y de sus dos hermanas... quizá lo estaban llamando... quizás debería haber ido a su encuentro...

Pero entonces recordara a Hijiri Minase, y no había sido capaz de rendirse al dulce abrazo de la muerte.

Cuando estaba junto a él todos los problemas se disolvían. Por eso no podía contarle nada. No quería que se contagiase de su tristeza y su angustia. Porque Hijiri era su válvula de escape, su ángel de la guarda, su amigo, su...

·-¿Te falta mucho?

Kenichi se dio cuenta de que alguien llevaba un tiempo tumbando a la puerta. Por el timbre de voz, supuso que sería aquel chico rubio que se parecía tanto al profesor. Debían ser parientes, quizás primos, ya que Hijiri no tenía hermanos pequeños y nunca lo había visto. Rápidamente se lavó la cara y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

·-Ah, perdona... estaba admirándome en el espejo.- dijo, con un guiño pícaro.

·-Oh...- aquel chico era bastante extraño. Apenas hablaba y sus ojos eran muy fríos, como si ya lo hubiese visto todo y demasiado pronto, a pesar de que debía tener unos quince años- bueno, voy a acompañarte al instituto, si no te importa. Tengo que hacer un recado y me queda de camino.

·-¡Claro que no me importa!- Kenichi se puso la mochila a la espalda- Me alegra tener compañía.

* * *

·-¿Así que eres primo del profesor?- le preguntó Sakurazawa, y le dio una patada a una lata de refresco que alguien había tirado en la calle- ya se nota, sois idénticos. En la repisa del salón hay una foto de él a tu edad, y era clavadito.

·-Sí, me lo comentan a menudo.- contestó Hisoka.

Había dos motivos por los que había tomado la decisión de acompañar al muchacho al instituto. Uno, el más obvio y el que le había contado a Tsuzuki, era tantear el motivo por el que Ken se aferraba a la vida, Hisoka no se acababa de creer el chaval permaneciese vivo para participar en un estúpido evento del instituto. En realidad, ya se temía la causa verdadera, pero quería asegurarse...

La segunda razón era tan cobarde que hacía que se le revolviese el estómago, yconsistía enque no le apetecía nada estar con Tsuzuki ahora, aunque eso conllevase dejarle solo con Hijiri. La noche anterior los había visto... a Hijiri y a él... no entendía muy bien por qué ( quizás no quería entenderlo), pero al pensarlo le ardía el corazón de puro dolor. Durante la noche se había esforzado en apartar aquellos sentimientos de él, pero no lo había conseguido. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, porque de todas formas, por mucho que le doliera, él no era nadie para intervenir entre Tsuzuki e Hijiri. Creer que Asato era de su propiedad exclusiva era infantil y egocéntrico. Si algo había aprendido Hisoka durante su corta y violenta vida, era que ser una muñeca era deprimente... y no quería que nadie tratase a Tsuzuki así.

Pero de todas formas le dolía tanto, y le daba tanta rabia... no quería que Hijiri...

·-¿Y cómo es que no vas a clase?- Kenichi seguía a patadas con la lata- debes tener mi edad¿no?

·-Mi instituto está de vacaciones... por el 50 aniversario de su fundación.

·-¿Qué instituto es?

·-Es el... el Instituto Etoku...- Hisoka se arrepentía un poco de haber tomado aquella decisión. Su repertorio de historias inventadas era limitado, y aquel chico parecía dispuesto a sonsacarle hasta qué marca de azúcar usaba para endulzar el café.

·-Ah, ése tan prestigioso... oye, y el otro chico, ese alto¿quién es?- siguió preguntando Ken.

·-Oh, es Asato Tsuzuki...

·-Y...- la voz de Kenichi tembló. Hisoka pudo notar cómo el muchacho se disponía a atacar- ¿y qué relación tiene con Hij... con el profesor?

Hisoka suspiró para sus adentros. Los sentimientos de Kenichi fueron explícitos y claros al decir aquella frase, golpearon al shinigami como un dardo.

_Me lo temía._

El shinigami se detuvo y miró al otro a los ojos. No le podía mentir a Kenichi sobre esta cuestión, por alguna razón no era capaz. Quizás era porque necesitaba decir aquello, por una ocasión Hisoka sentía deseos de exteriorizar su miedo, sus dudas, aunque eso implicase usar al muchacho como un espejo de su propio dolor infantil y egoísta.

·-Ken... yo...- empezó a decir- si te digo la verdad, no estoy seguro.

_Y eso me aterra..._

·-Me dijo que eran viejos amigos...

_Me gustaría creerlo... pero..._

·-Bueno, sí, se conocieron cuando Hijiri tenía tu... nuestra edad.- rectificó Hisoka rápidamente.- no se habían visto desde entonces.

·-Ajá... ya veo.- Ken suspiró, un poco aliviado.- ¿y se va a quedar mucho tiempo aquí?

Hisoka tragó saliva. Por un momento había olvidado que su misión allí era cazar al alma de Kenichi. Aún no le habían contado nada a Hijiri, Hisoka le había hecho prometer a Tsuzuki que no lo haría. Era lo mejor, de lo contrario todo se complicaría.

·-No mucho... tanto él como yo nos marcharemos lo más pronto posible.

·-Oh, vaya.- una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora afloró a los labios de Ken.- bueno, voy a llegar tarde, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa...

·-Yo... ya tengo que torcer aquí.- el shinigami señaló a una bocacalle cualquiera- Hasta luego.

Kenichi asintió, y con una sonrisa se despidió, antes de salir corriendo con la mochila a cuestas. Hisoka se quedó quieto en el sitio, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de hacer era cruel. No podía darle falsas esperanzas al muchacho y después robar su vida de improvisto. Tenía que contárselo cuanto antes. Ahora mismo iría a hablar con Tsuzuki y entre los dos aclararían las cosas... aunque...

_Tsuzuki..._

No se sentía muy capaz de quedarse a solas con él. Sabía que, si lo hacía, él abordaría el tema de su comportamiento: no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que últimamente Hisoka estaba actuando como un completo idiota. Y lo peor de todo era que, aunque le quisiese dar explicaciones, ni él mismo sabía qué estaba pasando en su propia cabeza... en su propio corazón. Era irónico, él solía conocer cada uno de los sentimientos de los demás, y sin embargo los suyos eran un fondo inescrutable... y en cuanto a los de Tsuzuki, había puesto todo su empeño en no percibirlos, sabiendo que podría encontrar algo doloroso.

En fin, el trabajo era el trabajo. El shinigami suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente: la notaba un poco caliente. Aquel caso realmente les iba a dar bastantes más problemas de los debidos. A los cuatro.

**Continuará...**

**Comentarios:** bueno, pues al final no he tardado tanto¿no? En realidad tengo mis motivos, entre ellos que mi viaje se postpuso hasta el sábado (snifi), segundo,que últimamente sufro de insomnio, y tercero, que un virus invadió mi ordenador, de forma que perdí todo... qué desgracia, me había quedado un final taaan bonito (que presumida soy), no podré volver a hacerlo así... bueno, el caso es que me entró la venada y ya se sabe, a la musa no hay que hacerla esperar. Siento no tener tiempo para contestar reviews, de todas formas muchísimas gracias por ellas, son las que me animan a seguir haciendo esto y me dan muy buenas ideas... por cierto¿tan predecible soy¿Cómo demonios sabíais que Ken estaba enamorado de Hijiri? Ay, Dios, qué listas sois, ojalá yo fuera tan intuitiva como vosotras n.n. Ah, por cierto, ya que he perdido todos los borradores que llevaba escritos, creo que lo alargaré. De hecho, este capítulo quedó bastante raro, no me gusta nada, os JURO y REJURO que el 5º será mucho mejor, ya lo estoy empezando. Let's go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Hisoka saludó a su compañero con la mano desde la calle de enfrente. Tsuzuki cruzó sin mucha precaución para ir a su encuentro. Era mediodía y, como no querían abusar de la amabilidad de Hijiri, habían decidido encontrarse para comer algo fuera. No tenían mucho dinero, de modo que tuvieron que conformarse con unos perritos calientes y un refresco de un restaurante de comida rápida.

·-Odio la comida americana.- murmuró Hisoka, mientras se sentaba en un banco de la calle para comer.- prefiero los guisos.

Tsuzuki miró con un levíiiiiisimo reparo la ración de pastel de manzana para llevar que había comprado de postre, y dijo:

·-Yo también prefiero un pastel de manzana casero, pero ya se sabe... ¡a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado!

·-¿Qué regalado¡Nos costó los yenes equivalentes a 1´5 € ! ( ---- chiste malo, lapidadme)

·-¿Ein?- Tsuzuki levantó las cejas, confuso.- ah, por cierto¿has oído la anécdota de la chica y el anillo de compromiso?

Hisoka estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a su perrito, cuando al oír las palabras de Asato su boca retrocedió con repelús y miró la salchicha con ojos cautelosos, esperando encontrar algún destello plateado entre la carne.

·-Agh, cállate, menuda guarrada.

·-Bueno, es una leyenda urbana... de todas formas, lo que no mata, engorda... y en nuestro caso¡no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea engordar!- Tsuzuki mordisqueó alegremente su propia comida, manchándose los labios de ketchup.- por cierto¿qué le sonsacaste a Kenichi esta mañana?

Tsuzuki miró a Hisoka cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había quedado totalmente callado, y no era porque estuviese masticando. El muchacho miró su perrito con expresión ausente, luego se inclinó hacia atrás en el banco y siguió la trayectoria de una nube con la mirada.

·-He descubierto por qué se resiste a morir...- suspiró. Parecía terriblemente cansado.- Kenichi... está enamorado de Hijiri.

Tsuzuki se atragantó con la comida y empezó a toser. Varias personas se pararon a mirarle, extrañadas.

·-¡QUÉ?- jadeó, con un hilito de voz: casi se había asfixiado.- maldición, esto nos dará problemas... aunque en parte ya me imaginaba algo así... supongo que ya lo habrás notado, pero ese chico está roto por dentro...

_Tapando las heridas con vendas de sonrisas, vive por un amor que no sabe si es correspondido..._

_Realmente es irónico..._

_...es exactamente igual que yo._

·-Debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes.- determinó Hisoka- antes de que se nos escape de las manos. Yo propongo contárselo a Ken lo antes posible, pero a Hijiri ni una palabra.

·-Sí.- concedió Tsuzuki.- por cierto, Hisoka.

El shinigami más joven miró a su compañero con cierto temor, dos esmeraldas que refulgían bajo el sol. Parecía un perro a punto de recibir un golpe de su amo.

·-¿Qué es lo que siente Hijiri por Kenichi?- le preguntó Asato- ¿Pudiste leerlo?

Hisoka le miró durante unos segundos, en silencio, con un gesto ausente, como si estuviese pensando en qué decir. Tsuzuki pudo notar que algo muy complejo sucedía detrás de aquel semblante inexpresivo y vacío. Dolía verle así, le hacía sentirse impotente.

_Cómo me gustaría poder ayudarte... si solo me contaras qué te ocurre._

·-Hijiri está confuso. Hay muchas cosas en su corazón.- contestó Hisoka al fin, en un tono tristemente seco y neutral. Así era imposible tantear lo que estaba pensando.

_Creo que todos nos sentimos un poco así..._

Repentinamente, Hisoka estiró el brazo y acarició con suavidad los labios de Tsuzuki. El contacto con los dedos del muchacho fue como una descarga eléctrica: un calambre placentero cosquilleó y recorrió todo el cuerpo de Asato, que se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Solo sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera, asombrados. Aquel gesto le había tomado por sorpresa, y más todavía su reacción.

·-Hi... Hisoka...

El chico se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada al suelo, donde alguien había dejado tirada una colilla espachurrada. Por algún extraño motivo, parecía furioso.

·-Tenías salsa en los labios...- gruñó, nervioso. Envolvió su comida en el papel de aluminio y se levantó- voy a tirar esto, ya no me apetece comer más.

* * *

·-¡Hasta mañana, Kenichi!- una muchachita morena sacudió la mano en dirección al muchacho antes de meterse en el coche. 

Ken le devolvió el gesto, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y bajó las escaleras con paso seguro, en dirección a la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, podría ir directamente a casa de Hijiri a ensayar. Sin embargo, pronto se detuvo al ver a Hisoka y a Tsuzuki apoyados en la puerta de salida del recinto. Una sombra siniestra cubrió sus ojos durante un instante, su sexto sentido le decía que algo iba mal, que saliera corriendo de allí, pero finalmente fue junto a ellos con lentitud.

·-¡Hola! -les saludó con su mejor sonrisa, que como siempre camufló lo verdaderamente asustado que estaba.- ¿qué os trae por aquí?

·-Tenemos que hablar contigo muy seriamente, Kenichi.- le informó Tsuzuki.- pero no aquí... vamos a donde podamos estar los tres solos.

De no ser porque aquellos dos eran conocidos del profesor, Ken hubiese salido corriendo, pero si habían pasado la noche con Minase¿cómo iban a ser malas personas? Les acompañó en silencio, cabizbajo, mirando las siluetas que dibujaban sus sombras en el suelo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en un lugar apartado, un callejón oscuro entre dos edificios. Había ropa tendida encima de ellos, que se mecía con el viento. También había cubos de basura vacíos y varias cajas de madera abiertas. El resultado final de la escena era, cuando menos, siniestro.

·-A ver¿qué queréis?- esta vez no se molestó en aparentar ser amable e inofensivo. Había oído muchas historias de chicos engañados que aparecían asesinados en callejones oscuros como aquel.

·-Es referente a tu accidente...- empezó a explicar Tsuzuki.

Al oírlo, el corazón de Kenichi se detuvo durante un segundo.

_No me lo recuerdes..._

·-Es necesario.- intervino Hisoka, como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

·-Normalmente, cuando la gente muere, su alma viaja al Más Allá para ser juzgada por sus acciones en vida.- siguió explicando Tsuzuki, muy lentamente, dejándole tiempo a Kenichi para asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras- pero esto no siempre ocurre. Hay personas que, incluso después de haber llegado su hora, se resisten a morir y se quedan en el mundo de los vivos. Para arreglar eso, el Ministerio de los Diez Reyes del Más Allá cuenta con los Shinigamis, mensajeros de la muerte, que se dedican a atrapar las almas rebeldes y llevarlas a juicio. Tanto Hisoka como yo somos shinigamis. Kenichi, tú no debiste sobrevivir al accidente.

Aquello definitivamente era una broma, tenía que serlo. En cualquier momento Hijiri saltaría de un cubo de basura, gritando "¡inocente!" y señalando a Kenichi con el dedo. O eso, o aquel hombre estaba loco. Sin emnargo, su mirada amatista era descorazonadoramente sincera y triste, como la del médico que le había dicho en el hospital que su familia había muerto, dos meses atrás. Las rodillas de Kenichi empezaron a temblar sin control, amenazando con dejar de sostenerle de un momento a otro.

·-Eso que estás diciendo... no es verdad.- sentenció Kenichi. Sin embargo, la voz le salió débil y temblorosa, la voz de un niño.- yo no creo en esas cosas...

_Pero entonces... ¿por qué duda mi corazón?_

·-¿Y de verdad crees que eso marca alguna diferencia?- el tono de Hisoka fue duro y despiadado.

_Cuando me desperté en la habitación del hospital, tras el accidente, recuerdo que me pregunté si realmente estaba allí, vivo y a salvo, o si todavía seguía aterrorizado en el asiento trasero del coche, paralizado, mirando impotente las dos luces cegadoras que me abrasaban los ojos, imaginando que había sobrevivido... que aún tenía toda una vida por delante._

_Durante dos días me martiricé con aquellos pensamientos, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de que nunca podría saberlo con seguridad, y supe que algo iba mal._

**·-**No puede ser...- fue un suspiro débil y casi inaudible. Las piernas finalmente cedieron y Kenichi se desplomó al suelo.- no quiero... no quiero morir.

Su cuerpo estaba helado y tembloroso, el suelo se desdibujó bajo él y se meció suavemente. Se sentía frío y hueco, demasiado conmocionado hasta para llorar, su rostro era una máscara gélida y pétrea.

_Voy a morir..._

No se había dado cuenta, pero Tsuzuki se había acercado hasta él. El shinigami se arrodilló ante él, le acarició la cabeza suavemente y lo abrazó. Sus brazos eran cálidos y tranquilizadores, de esos capaces de apartar toda la angustia y toda la tristeza del alma, muy parecidos a los de Hijiri.

·-No te preocupes...- le susurró Tsuzuki al oído. Sus palabras fueron como un sortilegio, surtieron efecto en el muchacho de inmediato- podemos darte un poquito de tiempo.

Un poquito de tiempo... ¿qué clase de consuelo era ese? Se sentía inacabo, como si el mundo terminase de pronto a sus pies... no podía creer que pronto ya sería incapaz de volver a ver otro amanecer, de escuchar la dulce melodía de su violín, de estar con Hijiri... disfrutar de su sonrisa cuando veía que había progresado, sentirse seguro a su lado y vivir el día a día junto a él, alegre y despreocupado como si fuese a durar eternamente, tejiendo sueños y esperanzas...

_Aunque me concedan otro año más en este mundo, lo cierto es que ya me han matado._

Pero tampoco podía irse así, sin más... le quedaban por hacer tantas cosas, tenía tanto que agradecer, tantos favores que devolver y tantas deudas que saldar...

·-Hasta después del concierto...- suplicó Kenichi. Había dejado de temblar.- tengo que arreglar unos asuntos... pero cuando termine el concierto, me iré.

Tsuzuki lo estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza, y asintió con la cabeza.

·-Está bien. Hasta después del concierto.

**Continuará...**

**Comentarios:** Snif, me estoy poniendo triste con este fic... mientras lo escribía, estaba escuchando la canción _Si amaneciera_, del grupo Saratoga. Es preciosa, me recuerda un poco a lo que Kenichi debe sentir por Hijiri al final de este capítulo. Os recomiendo escucharla, es realmente emotiva. Este capítulo se ha salido de mis planes, en realidad es un puente entre el 4 y el 6, la verdad es que pretendía contar más cosas en este episodio, pero cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba escrito un montón y no había avanzado la historia, así que lo dejo hasta el próximo (a decir verdad, creo que se me hace tan largo porque tiene trescientos millones de diálogos, porque a fin de cuentas son solo 2 escenas). Bueno, he oído por ahí que a partir de ahora no se pueden contestar reviews, pero creo que es un bulo. He repasado las normas y no pone nada de eso, únicamente dice que no se pueden dedicar capítulos enteros para hacer comentarios de autor, y que tampoco contestemos a las reviews dándole al botón de "reenviar" cuando recibamos el review alert a nuestro correo electrónico, porque ese mensaje irá a los administradores. Pero si me equivoco, hacédmelo saber, por favor.

**Senko-kun:** Jeje, temo que no he cumplido mi promesa... de todas formas gracias por apreciar tanto el capítulo anterior n.n .He leído que no puedes conectarte, menudo fastidio, bueno, espero que todo se arregle pronto.

**AlienaWolf: **gracias, tus reviews siempre me hacen sonrojar -o- . Argh, el tomo 10 me ha encantado, me da pena que el 11 sea el último, porque la historia no termina ahí... me gustaría saber qué le pasó a Matsushita-sensei, que no saca más tomos... en cuanto a ese fic, sí lo subí, pero lo he bajado porque tenía un montón de errores y me daba muchísima vergüenza, pronto volveré a subirlo cuando lo corrija. Odiaría que te quedases sin leer el final...

**Dark-san86:** Jujuju coincidimos casi en todo! Hisoka for president! Me encanta ese chavalín, con su carita de niño... a mí Hijiri también me gusta de jovencito, y la autora dijo en su momento que intentaría hacer reaparecer a Hijiri, pero si lo hace ahora, ya sería un chico de 18 años! Así que por otra parte prefiero que no aparezca, y recordarle siempre de niño --. También echo un poco de menos al Hisoka de 16 años, porque aunque la cáscara siga siendo igual, su manera de pensar ha cambiado un poco...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

El corazón de Hijiri Minase estaba desgarrado en dos.

Un ángel de la muerte a su izquierda.

Un ángel de la música a su derecha.

Y la maldita balanza no se daba inclinado hacia ningún lado.

Aquellos pensamientos hacían que le doliese el pecho. ¿En serio se podía amar a dos personas, o simplemente estaba confundiéndose a sí mismo? Aunque el agua que caía de la ducha lamía su piel desnuda, eso no hacía que la sensación de suciedad se fuera… y la culpabilidad. Sabía que él contaba con el cariño de los dos, incluso podía ser que con algo más, y quizás disfrutaba sintiéndose objeto de deseo. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía seguir así, o se volvería loco. Tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo, quizás así su corazón se decidiese... bueno, de todas maneras, solo había una manera de comprobarlo.

* * *

·-¡Por supuesto que podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis!- le dijo Hijiri con una sonrisa- ya os he dicho que me encanta teneros en casa: vivir solo es un auténtico aburrimiento.

Tsuzuki suspiró aliviado en el recibidor de la casa de Minase. Se había pasado veinte minutos con el dedo a dos milímetros del timbre, preguntándose si llamar o no. Una cosa era que Hijiri les invitase, y otra muy distinta llamar y preguntar si se podían quedar. Su descaro tenía ciertos límites (_sí_, los tenía) que no quería sobrepasar...

La luna creciente había salido hacía poco. Tras acordar la fecha de su muerte, Kenichi les había suplicado que no le contaran nada a Hijiri. Era algo que ya tenían previsto, y tampoco les costaba nada cumplir la voluntad del muchacho. Sin embargo, Tsuzuki no podía evitar sentir pena por los dos...

·-Oye¿y dónde está Hisoka?- comentó Hijiri. Parecía que acababa de ducharse, porque su pelo aún estaba húmedo y su piel desprendía un suave y agradable olor a jabón.- has venido tú solo...

·-Me dijo que iba a dar un paseo.- Tsuzuki se encogió de hombros con aire desamparado. No le apetecía pensar en Hisoka ahora, porque le deprimía.- viene un poquito más tarde.

Hijiri lo miró de arriba abajo, en silencio.

·-Sigues preocupado por él¿verdad?- preguntó con delicadeza, ladeando la cabeza.

Tsuzuki se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró, cansado.

·-Supongo que un poco.- admitió el shinigami.- ya sé que Hisoka prefiere guardarse esas cosas para sí mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo...

Entonces, Hijiri hizo algo increíble. Sus manos temblaron durante un segundo y luego, lentamente, sin quitar la vista del suelo, se desplomó sobre Tsuzuki y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El shinigami pudo notar el olor a champú en sus cabellos, firmemente apretados contra él. Aquel movimiento le tomó por sorpresa y se reclinó sobre la puerta que tenía detrás.

·-¿Qué?- masculló, casi sin aliento.

·-Odio verte así.- la voz del violinista estaba prácticamente rota. Hablaba de carrerilla, como si se hubiese guardado aquellas palabras durante muchísimo tiempo- preocupado y angustiado... ¡a él no le importa eso! Si le importaras, tendría en cuenta tus sentimientos y no permitiría que estuvieses así... y también odio que pierdas el tiempo pensando en él, porque nunca te corresponderá... no te merece… y sin embargo yo...

·-Hijiri...

El joven lo apretó con toda su fuerza, tanta que sus brazos empezaron a temblar.

·-Yo nunca permitiría que estuvieses triste... a mí me importas porque...- Hijiri vaciló y rió amargamente- pensaba que ya lo había superado cuando te fuiste hace años, pero me estaba engañando a mí mismo. En realidad aún me tienes hechizado... - el violinista levantó la cabeza y miró a Tsuzuki a los ojos- aún te sigo amando.

Aquellos ojos, verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas más exquisitas... seguían siendo los de un niño de 16 años que ama por primera vez en su vida.

Seguían siendo iguales a los de Hisoka.

Bueno, no _exactamente_ iguales...

·-Hijiri -Tsuzuki sostuvo la barbilla del otro con las manos, y mirándole a los ojos le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y compasiva.- yo te quiero. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Ya te lo he dicho, significas mucho para mí. Durante todos estos años que hemos estado separados, te he llevado en un rincón de mi corazón, y puedes dar por seguro que una parte de mí siempre estará pensando en ti.

·-Entonces...

Asato puso un dedo sobre los labios de Hijiri, para acallar su vocecita, y siguió hablando. Si dejaba que Hijiri le interrumpiese ahora, no podría volver a reunir el valor suficiente para explicarle aquello.

·-Pero hay una persona a la que necesito mucho más... y que me necesita mucho más.- le explicó con una dulzura triste, mientras tomaba los brazos del joven y los separaba lentamente de su cuerpo.- y tú también tienes a alguien que necesita que estés a su lado más que nada en este mundo.

El labio inferior de Hijiri empezó a temblar y su mirada cayó al suelo. Tsuzuki casi pudo oír el chasquido de su alma al resquebrajarse, aunque su rostro no expresó nada más que un aturdimiento angustiado. El propio corazón del shinigami también estaba dolorido... odiaba demasiado hacerle daño a alguien a quien amaba tanto... pero sabía que, si no le contaba la verdad, terminaría hiriéndolo más profundamente. Una diminuta parte de él deseaba estar siempre a su lado y hacerle feliz, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

·-No estoy seguro de que Kenichi me necesite...- susurró Hijiri, en voz demasiado baja. Casi parecía que pensaba en voz alta, sus labios se movían muy poco. Alzó la vista para mirar al shinigami, y ahora gritó desesperadamente- Tsuzuki¿es que no lo entiendes¡Tengo _miedo_! No sé lo que está pasando entre Kenichi y yo... él no debería obsesionarse conmigo, debería romper con todo lo de su vida pasada y empezar de cero, y yo temo que al estar junto a mí no pueda evitar recordar y... también me aterra que esté confundido sobre sus sentimientos. Es demasiado joven para saber lo que pasa en su interior, quizá cree que es amor cuando en el fondo solo quiera usarme para lamerse las heridas... y tengo miedo de hacerle daño... o de hacerme daño a mí.

Esta vez fue Tsuzuki el que lo acunó entre sus brazos y le acarició suavemente los cabellos húmedos.

·-No te martirices.- le aconsejó- Tú mismo dijiste que no era bueno. Limítate a obedecer a tu corazón mientras puedas, o quizá luego te arrepientas.

Se quedaron un ratito así, escuchando el silencio solo roto por el tic-tac del reloj y algún suspiro entrecortado de Hijiri. Tsuzuki le rascaba la cabeza y le susurraba en voz baja para consolarle, y al rato pudo notar como Hijiri esbozaba una sonrisa débil.

·-Gracias... gracias por escucharme. Ya estoy mejor.- el violinista cerró los ojos y suspiró, ensoñador- eres un hombre maravilloso, fuerte y amable. Me hubiese gustado tanto ser alguien especial para ti...

·-Y lo eres.- Tsuzuki le besó en la frente- Pero recuerda que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

Una risita se desprendió de los labios de Hijiri.

·-Eso es imposible, tontaina...

* * *

_Tu amabilidad duele¿sabías?_

_Porque aunque me sostienes entre tus brazos, me acaricias, me miras, me sonríes, me dices que me quieres… todo eso sigue sin significar nada más que una piedad hueca, y no la quiero. Aunque creo que será mejor para todos que aprenda a conformarme con eso. _

_Eres tan dulce… me resultaría más fácil si fueses una persona fría._

_De todas maneras te lo agradezco, porque creo que la balanza empieza a inclinarse._

* * *

·-¡Hola!

El shinigami se dio media vuelta para mirar a su compañero. Su respiración se hacía vaho nada más abandonar sus labios y el viento mecía su pelo rubio con suavidad. Tsuzuki fue hasta él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Hisoka estaba apoyado contra la barandilla del parque, mirando su reflejo tembloroso en el estanque. Sobre ellos brillaba la luna.

·-O sea que estabas aquí...- dijo el mayor, feliz por haberlo encontrado- ¿te has fijado en la hora que es?

Hisoka miró el reloj sin muchos ánimos, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al percatarse de la posición de las agujas.

·-Ah, vaya...- gruñó- estaba en mis cosas y me olvidé de la hora...

·-Vamos, volvamos ya... Hijiri estará preguntándose dónde nos hemos metido.

·-Sí.

_Te voy a contar un secreto, Hisoka._

_A veces, cuando es de noche y todos os habéis ido, yo me quedo solo, tumbado sobre la cama de mi cuarto, no puedo dormir, y me asaltan los recuerdos. Entonces, en esas noches en vela, me asfixio en la oscuridad de mi pasado, y desearía estar muerto de verdad. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero... desaparecer y descansar en paz. Muchas veces me siento tentado de terminar con todo... _

_Pero entonces me acuerdo de ti, y de tus ojos preciosos, y pienso que ya queda poco para que amanezca, sea de nuevo hora de volver a la oficina y pueda verte otra vez, con tu adorable carita de sueño, enfurruñado porque te cuesta madrugar, y me saludes con un gruñidito, resplandeciendo como siempre... _

_...Porque resplandeces¿sabes? Hay personas que poseen un brillo especial en la mirada, algo mágico que los demás no tenemos... son personas únicas y especiales, maravillosas. Solo he conocido a dos así durante toda mi larga y patética existencia, y una de ellas eres tú._

_Cuando no puedo dormir y deseo acabar con mi vida, pienso en ti, y ya me siento mejor._

_Es raro¿no?_

**Continuará...**

**Comentarios:** Uagh! Cada vez hago los capítulos más grandes, espero que no os canséis de leer... tenía muchas ganas de escribir todo esto (casi me da la sensación de que el resto del fic es una excusa para poner esto) la parte entre Tsuzuki e Hijiri me dejó algo descolocada, esto me está saliendo más dramático de lo que tenía pensado. Y el monólogo final de Tsuzuki... hmmm dudaba en dejarlo hasta el próximo episodio, pero finalmente lo he puesto en este, a ver qué os parece. Se acerca el final, jujuju... supongo que el próximo capítulo será el último, o quizá queden dos como máximo, no me queda cuerda para más y tengo un montón de nuevas ideas correteando por mi cabecita loca. Y cada vez hago los comentarios más largos, pronto ocuparán más que el propio fic :S

**Senko-Kun:** ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste, lo he hecho pensando en tí, ya ves que Tsuzuki es el protagonista absoluto o! Es que como yo congenio mejor con Hisoka, a veces me olvido un poquitín de este adorable bombón. No importa, uno para tí, y otro para mí ;) A ver si te sube la moral y puedes seguir con tu fic de YnM !

**Aliena-Wolf: **últimamente el servidor está tonto y falla más que una escopeta de feria, a mí también me comió varias reviews :S , pero no importa, gracias por tomarte la molestia de reescribirla, y por tu precioso comentario (-o-) en mi otro one-shot, me alabas en exceso ju ju ju. Lo de Hijiri ya lo ves en este capítulo, es un poco raro, no sabe decidirse… sé que ha resultado bastante irreal, debería currármelo más porque no hace honor al personaje ni a las expectativas causadas… ¿realmente se pueden querer a dos personas¡Con lo agotador que resulta amar a una sola, espero que no!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Nadie puede detener el paso del tiempo.

Los días murieron uno detrás de otro, y demasiado pronto se convirtieron en semanas.

Y finalmente, llegó el día del concierto.

Kenichi se estiró la ropa por enésima vez y tomó su violín. No podía evitar que las manos le temblasen un poco: faltaba media hora escasa para que empezase el recital de música, y desde su camerino ya podía oír cómo el público entraba al salón de actos y tomaba asiento en las butacas, parloteando en voz baja acerca de asuntos totalmente banales: el tiempo, el último episodio de una serie de la tele, lo que iban a hacer mañana...

_Yo mañana no haré nada._

Le costaba un poco creer que ese día había sido el último. Había disfrutado aquellas dos últimas semanas con toda su alma, intentando mantener la normalidad en su vida para que nadie se diese cuenta de su estado. Al final, no se había atrevido a confesarle nada a Minase. Lo había intentado innumerables veces, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, pero la voz había muerto en su garganta. Una parte de él, cada vez más grande, le gritaba que tirase la toalla.

"Ya es demasiado tarde"

"Ya no merece la pena"

Alguien tumbó en la puerta tres veces. El muchacho se levantó y la abrió de golpe, aunque nada más hacerlo se quedó congelado.

·-Profesor...- jadeó.

Tsuzuki e Hisoka estaban detrás de él, pero se retiraron silenciosamente tras saludarle y desearle suerte con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Hijiri entró en el camerino y cerró la puerta tras él.

·-No sabes lo que nos ha costado entrar aquí...- le dijo, con una sonrisa- pero quería venir a verte y a desearte suerte.

Kenichi asintió lentamente mientras todo su interior empezaba a quemarse de dolor. Sus labios se hicieron una línea tensa y fina y sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas. Se sentía como si estuviese a punto de partirse en dos, aunque usó la poca voluntad que le quedaba para disimularlo. Invitó a Hijiri a sentarse en la única silla de la reducida habitación y se esforzó por no dejar pasar el llanto.

·-Ken... ¿qué te pasa?- su voz se alzó, suave como siempre, desde el sillón.

Supo que ésa era su última oportunidad. O ahora, o_ nunca_.

·-Hijiri...- no se había dado cuenta, pero por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre. Lo miró a los ojos, y su visión le sobrecojió.- yo... yo te... tengo miedo.

_Había sido_ su última oportunidad.

La bilis amarga ardió en su garganta ante su propia cobardía.

·-Anda, ven aquí.- Hijiri dio una palmadita sobre su regazo- no te quedes de pie.

Kenichi estaba demasiado asustado y cansado como para no obedecer. Se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus muslos, con la parte posterior de las rodillas atrapando la pierna derecha de Hijiri. Estaba demasiado tenso, como un animal a punto de atacar, y Minase lo notó, porque lo rodeó silenciosamente con su brazo izquierdo y lo apretó suavemente contra él, meciéndolo, como si Ken fuese un niño pequeño.

·-No tienes por qué tener miedo, lo harás muy bien.- obviamente, Hijiri había malinterpretado su última frase- sé que todo saldrá bien.

·-No. Yo pensaba que a estas alturas ya estaría preparado para afrontar esto.- se lamentó Ken. Ni él mismo sabía muy bien a qué se refería con sus palabras- pero me equivoqué. Estoy muerto de nervios y ya no sé... quédate conmigo hasta que me toque salir, por favor.

·-Yo estaré viéndote, no te preocupes por nada.- insistió su profesor- eres mi orgullo¿sabías?

Su orgullo... aquello hizo que el muchacho sonriese débilmente. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima silenciosa que Hijiri atrapó con los dedos antes de rodearle también con su brazo derecho. Su calor lo envolvió con ternura y sintió como las astillas que tenía clavadas en el corazón se desprendían lentamente, quitándole el miedo, las dudas y la tristeza. Los abrazos de Hijiri tenían ese efecto, no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de volver a separar los labios.

* * *

Cuando, al día siguiente, la gente hablase del festival de música del Instituto Hakuro, serían pocos los que no recordasen al pequeño muchacho pelirrojo que había interpretado el solo de violín, y todos comentarían el aura de belleza, tristeza y angustia que habían envuelto la sala durante su actuación, como si estuviesen presenciando el último lamento de un ángel que va a morir, y al que le quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de apagarse para siempre. 

No obstante, mientras lo contemplaban, solo dos personas sabían que, en realidad, eso era cierto.

Hisoka se había sentado estratégicamente entre Hijiri y Tsuzuki, aunque ahora se arrepentía. Se sentía atrapado, las emociones de ambos eran tan aplastantes que se sentía como en una prensadora. Era una comparación bastante grotesca, pero era así.

Hijiri estaba sinceramente maravillado, sobrecogido por el repentino estallido de talento de su joven aprendiz. Sus emociones temblaban con orgullo como si fuesen a traspasar su piel de un momento a otro. Se manoseaba la ropa, sus ojos estaban brillantes como si contuviese las lágrimas. Hisoka pudo leer sin esfuerzo la frase que se tatuada a fuego en el corazón de Hijiri.

_Mañana se lo confesaré._

Intentar traspasar los pensamientos de Tsuzuki ya era más doloroso.

Lo único que sentía el shinigami de ojos violetas era una tristeza genuina. Hisoka sabía que a su compañero le destrozaba llevarse las almas de la gente, pero en esa ocasión estaba enfermo de angustia. No podía ver más allá del velo tupido de su pena, pero no era tan tonto como para no comprender la razón: Kenichi era muy querido por Hijiri y, cuando se lo llevasen, su viejo amigo también sufriría. Y a aquellas alturas, Tsuzuki no soportaría hacerle daño a Hijiri…

Un destellito de sorpresa distrajo al mayor de los shinigamis cuando notó los dedos de Hisoka rozar sus nudillos, doblados sobre la butaca. Tsuzuki miró a su joven compañero, aunque él no le devolvió la mirada: se limitó a rodearle la mano con la suya y apretarla con fuerza, en un consuelo débil y silencioso.

_Gracias, Hisoka._

* * *

Kenichi los estaba esperando en su camerino, completamente solo, sentado en una silla austera y mirándose al espejo, ausente. La reducida habitación se había llenado de tarjetitas, regalitos, ramos de flores y cartas de felicitación de sus familiares y amigos. El violín que había utilizado durante la actuación reposaba en su regazo, y él lo acariciaba con suma ternura. 

·-Ya es la hora¿verdad?- susurró el muchacho, en cuanto vio entrar a los shinigamis.- está bien.

Hisoka se quedó apoyado en la puerta, pero Tsuzuki se acercó a Ken y se arrodilló frente a él. Los hombros del joven temblaban suavemente.

·-¿Ya está todo arreglado?- le preguntó Asato con delicadeza.

·-…sí…

Tsuzuki había repetido aquel proceso durante décadas, pero la costumbre no lo hacía menos doloroso. Sacó un sello del fondo de su gabardina negra y lo sostuvo frente a Kenichi.

·-Ahora te tocaré la frente con esto.- le explicó el shinigami- tu vas a notar un poquito de frío, y entonces va a ser como si te durmieses.

·-¿Y me llevaréis al Más Allá?

·-Sí, Hisoka te acompañará hasta allí, aunque aún tienen que terminarse los trámites finales de tu juicio- le explicó Tsuzuki- serán unas dos semanas antes de que llegue la hora de juzgarte y luego de eso… ya se verá.

Kenichi se aferró con fuerza a su violín y cerró los ojos. Tsuzuki lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó suavemente. El muchacho solo tuvo tiempo de gemir mientras la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo, un suspiro débil que se ahogó antes de finalizar. Su cuerpo lánguido se desplomó sobre la silla, perdiendo poco a poco el calor, como un títere al que le hubiesen cortado los hilos.

* * *

Tsuzuki se había obligado a permanecer allí un rato más, a pesar de que sus jefes se enfadarían. Sentía que era su deber, aunque una parte de él quería salir huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Y sin embargo, no podía… simplemente se quedó esperando a lo inevitable, apoyado contra la puerta del camerino. Al otro lado de la pared, el cuerpo helado de Kenichi yacía como dormido en la silla, con aquel aire mortecino de muñeca rota. 

Hijiri no tardó más de unos pocos minutos en aparecer al fondo del pasillo, apartándose el hermoso cabello oscuro de la frente, sonriendo, aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver a Tsuzuki de portero ante la entrada al camerino.

·-¡Ey! Pareces un gorila de discoteca… - le saludó el violinista, con alegría- ¿aún está Kenichi ahí dentro? Qué chico más lento, le van a crecer telarañas como siga así. ¿Dónde está Hisoka?

Su voz era tan alegre, tan ingenua y tan cándida… Tsuzuki no se atrevió a mirarle durante más tiempo a la cara. Fijó sus ojos en la punta de sus zapatos y esperó que los cabellos tapasen su rostro arrepentido. Quizás hasta ahora no había comprendido la verdadera magnitud de lo que había hecho.

·-Lo siento…- suspiró el shinigami. Las palabras eran tristemente sinceras, aunque sonaron huecas y carentes de significado.

·-¿Qué dices? Hablas muy bajo, no puedo oírte…

·-Perdóname, Hijiri… yo nunca… nunca quise haceros daño…

Tsuzuki pudo ver, a través del flequillo, como la mueca en la cara de Hijiri se congelaba y desaparecía gradualmente, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a comprender.

·-¿Qué estás diciendo?- murmuró, la voz teñida de sospecha y miedo- ¿Qué es lo que…

·-Perdóname…

El rostro de Hijiri se desfiguró de miedo… de auténtico terror.

·-¿Dónde está Kenichi?- preguntó muy lentamente, en un susurro rasgado.

Tsuzuki se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de resistir más aquella visión. Sus dedos temblaban y apretaban tanto la piel bajo ellos que le daba la sensación de que iban a rasgarla en cualquier momento.

·-Tú no…- la voz del joven violinista estaba en ruinas, seca, herida de muerte y tan furiosa que cortaba- no te atreverías… ¡No podrías!

·-Lo siento…- lo repitió hasta que la garganta se le quedó seca y dolorida, en voz baja, respirando contra las palmas de sus manos.

* * *

Era muy tarde y los dedos de Hisoka se entumecían de frío. Parecía un pretendiente desdeñado, esperando en el portal del apartamento de Tsuzuki, pasada medianoche, mirando el reloj cada tres minutos y mordiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo. Habían pasado horas desde que se separaran¿dónde diablos se había metido? Su sexto sentido le señaló que algo terrible había pasado. 

Hisoka no entendía la firme determinación de Tsuzuki de ver a Hijiri una última vez antes de concluir la misión. No lo había entendido en su momento y no lo entendería nunca. Quizás a su compañero le gustaba sentirse culpable, porque era perfectamente consciente de que encarar a su amigo solo iba a conseguir destrozar emocionalmente a los dos.Ambos se habrían divertido mucho durante aquellas dos semanas, pero sabían desde el principio que aquello no podía llegar a buen puerto. Hubiese sido mejor para el shinigami que huyese cuanto antes.

Hisoka sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse, ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado solo a su compañero. Tsuzuki podría ser descuidado y un viva-la-vida, pero aquellas despedidas le afectaban sobremanera. Debía haberle acompañado… ¡era tan tarde y aún no llegaba!

Finalmente vio a su compañero moverse bajo el cielo nocturno y encapotado, hacia él. Su silueta oscura, cabizbaja, destrozada… parecía tan frágil, vulnerable y triste… Hisoka corriójunto aél, gritando su nombre. Cuando al fin le alcanzó, se quedó helado al verle la cara. No parecía Tsuzuki. Aquel rostro, malamente iluminado por la luz traidora de la luna, reflejaba tanta pena…

·-Tsuzuki…- repitió el muchacho, sobrecojido. Lo sujetó por las muñecas y se sorprendió un poco al notar humedad pegajosa en los dedos.- ¿qué has hecho, dónde has estado?

·-Hisoka… déjame solo.- obviamente, el shinigami creía que su joven compañero lo iba a regañar por su comportamiento intolerable o por su tardanza- quiero irme a casa…

Pero no era eso. Eso nunca. Hisoka Kurosaki no esperaba seis horas de pie en un portal para reñir a su atolondrado compañero.

El muchacho alargó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuerpo entumecido de Tsuzuki. El mayor tembló como un flan y cayó de rodillas al suelo, hecho trizas, rompiendo a llorar amargamente. Hisoka lo sujetó fuerte y le acarició con suavidad los cabellos oscuros mientras examinaba los sentimientos de su amigo. Se sintió pequeño, ridículo y estúpido.

·-Lo siento.- musitó el joven shinigami. Eran unas palabras tan torpes…- era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, no fue culpa tuya... lo único que lamento no haber estado contigo como es debido durante todo este tiempo. No sabía que lo pasabas tan mal… me he comportado como un imbécil, pero estaba tan celoso y tenía tanto miedo que no me atrevía a permanecer a tu lado.

Sin quererlo, Hisoka se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Sabía que aquel momento no era el idóneo para explicarle aquello, pero si se detenía ahora, no se atrevería a continuar nunca.

·-Os veía a ti y a Hijiri juntos y sentía que yo estaba de más allí- siguió explicando- además, me di cuenta de algo muy importante… estas dos semanas me he obligado a estar lejos de ti para probarme a mí mismo. Para descubrir qué se ocultaba bajo mis celos y mi rabia hacia Hijiri.

Se detuvo. Sentía la boca seca y como si le hubiesen robado las palabras. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver a separar los labios y continuar. Apretó a su amigo lo más fuerte que pudo sin correr riesgo de romperle.

·-Yo… aún no sé darle nombre a lo que siento por ti.-reconoció Hisoka, avergonzado.- pero cuando estás cerca de mí, mi corazón empieza a latir de manera distinta… a veces mehace sentir el hombre más desgraciado de este mundo, y otras veces no puedo contener mi alegría.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Tsuzuki reaccionó al fin. Movió un poco la cabeza y le descubrió un rostro empapado en lágrimas, pero lentamente una sonrisa, triste, tierna, suave, se dibujó en su rostro.

·-Te entiendo.- murmuró. A Hisoka le sorprendió que su compañero comprendiese mejor que él lo que pasaba por dentro de su cabeza- te entiendo muy bien.- se levantó con torpeza y dijo con voz temblorosa, la cara ruborizada de la alegría y el alivido- yo también, Hisoka.

·-¿También… qué?

Tsuzuki le devolvió el abrazo. Su pecho se agitaba como si ardiese.

·-También te amo.

------- **-- - FIN - --** -------

**Comentarios:** Perdón, hace tiempo que no actualizo… ¡o sea que ración doble, toma ya capi inmenso! la verdad es que no tengo ningún motivo concreto para la tardanza, muchos exámenes, desajuste de horario, un montón de cansancio acumulado y una musa caprichosa… de todas formas este capítulo me ha costado una barbaridad, y para variar no estoy nada contenta con él. Estoy hecha polvo y necesito irme ya a dormir, pero lo conseguí :D ! Bueno, mi primer fic largo terminado! Hay que celebrarlo!

Bueno, quiero darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron esas maravillosas reviews, que en verdad son lo que anima a una a seguir con esto, y también a todos aquellos que lo leyeron pero, por una razón u otra, no quisieron o no pudieron opinar. Y desde aquí, además doy las gracias todas las otras reviews recibidas a mis otros one-shot, que, aunque no puedo contestarlas, me alegran muchísimo y me dan mucha confianza. Sin ellas no podría ponerme a teclear.

**Mhel:** Vaya, en cierto modo me alegro de se te hagan cortos, eso quiere decir que te gusta. Este capítulo ocupa el doble que los otros, espero que guste. Quizás haga un epílogo...

**SenKo-Kun:** ¿Shuichi? Hmmm... sí, tiene su encanto o. Ánimo, no te rindas con el fic ;) sí, dicen que la tristeza inspira, pero más bien yo diría que cuando te sientes como un trapo viejo no tienes ganas precisamente de escribir...

**Aliena-Wolf:** ¡De nada, mujer! Gracias a tí por hacer un fic tan lindo, a ver cuando puedes continuarlo ;D. Sí tengo más fics en mente, aunque no todos son de YnM, pese a que Tsuzuki e Hisoka siguen siendo mis favoritos, últimamente me apetece mucho probar con otras series... además da pena ver mi perfil y solo fics de Yami... ´nn

**Dark-san86:** ¡Malditos exámenes! Espero que te hayan ido bien. No pasa nada por las reviews, yo ya sé bien quién me lee y quien no (¡diablos, yo no doy tantos hits!)

**luci-kurosaki:** ¡Hisoka 4 EVER! Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegro que te gustase ese final (caray, a todo el mundo le gusta, debo ser mejor de lo que creía). ¿No te cae bien Hijiri? Si es como ver a Hisoka en 2 colores! XD


End file.
